RenjiIchigo in 30 Sentences
by Das Nebel
Summary: This time it's a ship fic, as I'm a fan of RenjiIchigo. So here they are in what I hope are accurate sentences. Enjoy!


Well, here I am with another sentences drablle, probably the last for a long while.

Got some yaoi flavor to it, RenjiIchigo :3

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleaches, so you bitches can't sue me :P 

* * *

**Memories**

Memories, he knew, where precious things, because in a moment's notice they could be gone just as quickly as they were made.

**Clouds**

"I'm not one for cloud watching, all the shapes look like Rukia's drawings anyway."

**Knife**

Renji liked to collect knives for no particular reason other than the fact that they were weapons, but ever since Ichigo started visiting and admiring the knives, he found himself taking great care that they were in their best condition for when Ichigo visited again.

**Serenity**

Whenever they weren't fighting Hollows or Arrancar, they were together, often just lying around, to savor the odd moments of peacefulness.

**Sacrifice**

"Everyone must learn to make sacrifices Ichigo, but a lot of the time, some are just too hard to make."

**Frozen**

Pissing off Hitsugaya was definitely not one of their better ideas; being turned into popsicles wasn't exactly anyone's idea of fun.

**Fool**

If only fools rush in, then Ichigo must be an entire parade of fools to barge in to situations so recklessly.

**Silhouettes**

In the light of the moon, if anyone were to watch, they would see the shadowy outline of two lovers entwined on a bed, showing their passion and love for the other.

**Incognito**

Snickering quietly, two cloaked shinigami watched as a pail of slime fell from the doorway onto the unsuspecting head of General Yamamoto.

**Butterfly**

Renji never really liked butterflies – he still remembers that one time he inhaled one through his nose – don't even ask how.

**Cage**

"Ichigo, you don't let out of here, I swear to god I will not kiss you for a week!"

**Razorblade**

(1) "Razorblade…enema…Ichigo, what the hell is that?!"

**Heaven**

Being there in each other's arms, Renji felt like he was in heaven, and he never wanted to leave.

**Hell**

All good things must come to an end, as they say, and everyone must endure the hell that comes with it; he wouldn't be going through that if only Renji hadn't tried to protect him.

**Redemption**

Being around the younger boy always made him feel as if all his past sins were forgiven; he must have done something worthy of redeeming himself to get such a lover.

**Hero**

Try as he might, Ichigo just could not block out the red-head's horrible singing, especially since he only knew the 'did you ever know that you're my hero' part of the song.

**Song**

"Renji, if you sing that ONE more time, I'm going to rip out your balls and shove them DOWN YOUR THROAT!"

**Lust**

At first they thought it was just lust that pulled them together, but night after night, it grew into something more.

**Ice cream**

As time passed, Renji found he was rather fond of strawberry ice cream; the fact that his lover's name was strawberry had nothing to do with it, none whatsoever, but we all know Renji is a terrible liar.

**Diamond**

"Honestly Renji, I'm not a woman; you don't need to get me diamonds to show how much you love me, but that doesn't mean I don't appreciate it."

**Spiders**

If anything, it surprised him to find out that Renji was not particularly fond of spiders, as the grown man hid behind him the moment he saw the tiny creature crawling up the side of the wall.

**Dissimulation**

Renji hated deceiving the poor boy, telling him all sorts of lies about why he had been avoiding him for the past week; but he just couldn't tell him what was really wrong.

**Fait accompli**

Renji loved to display the fact that Ichigo was his; the love-bites on the boy's neck pretty much told everyone he was 'Renji's property.'

**Noodles**

Never in his entire teenage did he see someone who loved noodles as much as Renji did; seeing how fast they were slurped up made him wonder what else that mouth could suck.

**Cause**

'Cause,' he mused, 'will always have an effect, no matter what happens; but what could come of being stuck in a closet with a rather sexy man being pressed up against you?'

**Effect**

Being a sexy man stuck in a closet with an even sexier man, well, let's just say its best not to come back for a few hours; strange noises were coming from within.

**Soliloquy**

"Everyday, I wonder what the hell I did to get his love; I know I don't deserve it, but I'm sure as hell not giving him up to anyone or anything, and I'll kill whoever thinks they have the audacity to touch him."

**Fire**

The fact that Ichigo's hair reminded him of the oranges flames of a fire, had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he was a closet pyromaniac – really, it didn't!

**Water**

Snickering quietly to himself, Ichigo crept closer to the sleeping red-head, a glass full of water in hand for the sole purpose of dumping it on 'sleeping beauty.'

**Remedy**

Ichigo always found that the perfect remedy for anything was to tackle Renji and wrestle him to the ground; not like Renji was protesting it or anything.

* * *

(1) That one was inspired by a web cartoon I saw a long time ago…don't ask XD really, don't. 


End file.
